A user-actuated stretching device is known from International Patent Application PCT/AU2004/000724 (WO 2004/110565), which is hereby incorporated in its entirety via this cross-reference. PCT/AU2004/000724 (WO 2004/110565) teaches a user-actuated stretching device in which the lower body of the user (i.e. the legs) is used to stretch the upper body of the user (i.e. the shoulders).
User-actuated stretching devices are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,681 to Holt and U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,426 to Bussell. Each of these US patents teaches a stretching device for stretching the legs of the user. As they are stretching a relatively large muscle, these US patents teach the use of a linear actuator and actuating cylinder, respectively, to drive the stretching movement.
With all stretching devices there is a potential risk for the user to be injured during operation of the stretching device. This is particularly true with user-actuated stretching devices, and even more so where large muscles are being used to stretch small muscles.